Face Down
by Lexi Riffin
Summary: Lanes has an abusive boyfriend, and Core walks in on a beating. Much better than it sounds. Maybe a later lemon, rating may change.
1. Foundation

**Epilogue**

**Corey's POV**

I really didn't know what to think. I saw her lying there. Having watched what I just witnessed, I didn't know what to think. I had just watched Lanes boyfriend beat her down in my own garage. I mean, how could someone be that brutal? I watched her push herself up very slowly, I wanted to help her, but I couldn't move my body. I watched as she sat up, and let the first tear slide down her cheek.

I walked over to her quietly. "Lanes... I'm so sorry.. I didn't know. Why didn't you tell us?" I was almost mad, I thought we were best friends, but this is isn't the time for this, it's time I focused on Lanes.

"I-I'm fine.. It's not the first time Core.." She took out a small hand mirror and put on some cover up. I could only watch. I could feel the tears welling in my eyes. I didn't want my Lanes hurt. _Did I just call her my Lanes?_

"Lanes common, we'll go in and watch a movie or something." This is the only time I didn't feel quirky, or happy. I was sad. Core. Was. Sad. I pulled my Lanes to her feet and walked her slowly into the house.

I noticed she was changing over the past few weeks, but I didn't think it was this. I didn't want it to be like this. Lanes and I were 14, this isn't right!

* * *

**Chapter one.**

**Corey's POV**

Ever since I had learned about what Lanes boyfriend, Andrew, was doing to her, I was very protective of her. I wouldn't let her near him, and vice versa. I made Lanes break up with him over the phone, and let her crash at my place until it was safe, she had my bed, and I slept on the couch. I was beyond mad at Andrew, mad doesn't even begin to cover it really.

At least Lanes was being more happy, she even let her hair grow out, and she dyed it, it was black with blue tips. She was much more smiley, and happy. I like.

"**_CORE YOU LEFT THE TOILET SEAT UP AGAIN_**_!" _Lanes yelled from the bathroom. I couldn't help myself from chuckling. I did it just to mess with her. I love messing with my Lanes. _Did I just say my Lanes again? What the hell is wrong with me?_ I went up the stairs and went to go check on her, I saw her standing outside the bathroom, her white and black lace skirt was dripping wet, and I could see right throu- _Core! What are you doing looking down there, shame on myself!_ "I'm sorry Lanes, I didn't mean too." _"_Core! I'm totally not happy with you!"

I put on a puppy dog face, the best one I could. She couldn't not forgive the puppy dog face. "I'm sowwy..." I trailed off looking out the floor. I was playing this one really well. "Awe Core, don't do the face. Not the face. Anything but the face." I smiled evilly. "Anything?" I pulled her close, and got so close to her, I could feel her heart beating. _Why is it beating so fast? Oh she's probably cold._ I touched my forehead against hers, I held my breath. "Well in that case.." I got as close as I could without our lips touching. _Why is isn't she pulling away. Huh, weird._ I put my hands on her hips, and pulled her even closer. Then I ticked her.

**"HAHAHA. CORE STOP IT! AHAHAHA!"** I didn't stop, I didn't want to stop, I loved it when she laughed. _When did I get so in touch with my feelings?_ I ticked her for about five minutes before I stop. By that time we were on the ground, she laughed so hard she fell, and me not wanting to stop, was on top of her. I honestly didn't know what I was thinking, I just felt like her laughter could drive me crazy.

"Okay, I'm done." Lanes was still laughing a little. But then she got quiet and had a small bit of a blush on her cheeks. "Hey Lanes, are you okay? You look a little red." I said, a little bit worried. I've been like this since the incident.

"I'm fine Core, you don't have to worry about me. But it would be great if you could get of off me." To be honest, I really didn't want to.

**Lanes POV**

I really didn't want him to get off of me. I kinda liked him above me. _WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME? THIS IS MY BEST FRIEND! The one that took me in when Andrew beat me, the one that's always been there for me, I couldn't have those feelings toward him, could I?Maybe I could.. I don't know._ He got off of me, and I felt his warm body leave mine behind. I got up and went back into the bathroom, I really needed to pee, and his tickling really didn't help.

After I was done, I went down into the basement to find Core there, watching a horror movie. "Hey Core, what are you doing?" I asked as I sat down next to him. Horror movies always gave me the creeps, but I wouldn't let Core know that. "Oh, I'm just starting _Insidious,_ wanna watch?" He asked, kinda off in the distance. "Well, I don't see why not." I got on the other side of the couch, well away from Core, normally, I would sit right next to him, but I felt weird around him today.

We were about fifteen minutes into it before I was scared straight. _How can a boys back bend that far?!_ I thought to myself. I screamed when the boy had come out of the box, I had also jumped when he did, so I slid right next to Core, but right now, I didn't really care all that much. I was just scared.

By the time we were half way in, I was snuggled into Cores side, shaking. But that time, he had put his arm around me. It almost was bliss, if I wasn't totally afraid. Today maybe wasn't such a bad day...

**A/N. So whadda ya guys think? This is my second fanfiction, I tried to get inspiration for my last one, but no such luck, but I totally have an inspiration for this one. I promise, I'll try to update everyday. And sometimes, I got to my grandmas, but I'll give you a warning if I go.**


	2. Awkward

**A/N. Okay! I love you guys so I decided to update! So my last story sucked, but I don't want to give up on this, I'm going to try harder with this one. Tell me if I did okay! (: I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT ANY OC I MAKE, ANY NAMES THAT ARE YOURS, TOTALLY ACCIDENTAL.**

**Corey's POV**

Lanes has been acting strangely lately, I wonder if she's still scared of that Andrew guy. Hmm, nah, probably not, I told him off pretty good..

**-FLASHBACK-**

"Listen here, Andrew, I saw what you did to my Lanes, it was horrible and cruel! Did you feel like a man when you pushed her down Andrew? Did you feel better as she fell to the ground!?" I yelled at him, I had seen him at the park the day after I saw him and Lanes.

"Look man, she's just an idiot, I'm always right, she's always wrong, simple." He said, not even caring, he was rolling his eyes no less! This got me **pissed off**. "Lanes maybe wrong sometimes but that is no excuse to beat her down! Have you seen her!? She had more bruises that I could count, and she's even missing teeth, what the hell is wrong with you man!" I screamed in his face.

"There's nothing wrong with me! You're the one who's yelling you're drawing a crowed, knock it off man!" I was furious. I didn't even know have came over me. I could just feel my fist came contact with his face with a sicking crunch. I was beyond pissed. Andrew fell to the ground, just like Lanes had done. _Good._ I stood over him and kicked him repeatedly, over and over again, when my legs got tired, I used my fist. It felt so good to get revenge for my Lanes. _There's that my Lanes thing again... I think I really do love her..._

The crowed look scared, Andrew didn't even look like he was breathing, but I didn't stop. All I saw was red. "Core! Stop it you're killing him!" I didn't even have to look to see who had called me. My Lanes was in the front of the crowed, looking horrified. Only then did I realize what I had done. I looked back down at Andrews mangled face, and looked at the blood on my hands, pants and shirt.

"I-I'm sorry Lanes..." I ran from the crowed, not wanting her to look at me. I didn't want her to see this monster, she's been through enough. "Core! Wait please!" I could hear her, but I didn't stop running. I ran.. And ran.. And ran... I finally made it to my house, my chest burning, my lungs aching for a breath. I opened the garage door and sat down on the couch, catching my breath and thinking about what I had done.

_What did Lanes think of me now?_ _Does she think I'm a monster? I couldn't handle that..._ I was in the middle of my thoughts when I had heard the garage door opening again. I heard a tiny a whisper "_Core"_ I looked over at the tiny body that was Laney Penn. I watched her in silence as she came and sat down next to me. I immediately put my arm around her, and she snuggled into my side. I heard again the tiny whisper. _" Thank you Core.."_ I breathed a sigh of relief, she didn't think I was a monster.

**-END OF FLASHBACK-**

Lanes was upstairs asleep while I was on the couch watching some T.V. It was around three in the morning, I think. I didn't want to go to bed, I kept thinking about Lanes, and me beating the shit out of Andrew. I wonder what would have happened if I hadn't seen what was going down. I wonder how bad it could have gotten... Then it hits me. _THOSE ARE THE PERFECT SONG LYRICS!_

I jump out of the couch and out into the garage where I keep my lyrics sheet, I grab it and sit down on the couch. The lyrics are coming so fast, I can't get them on the page as fast as it's coming to me. It's around five now, Lanes will be up any minute, she's an early riser on weekends. I scribble down the last words and Lanes opens the garage door, in just a t-shirt. I'm still in my pajama bottoms.

"There you are Core! I was wondering where you went." Lanes said, she was tired, you could tell by the way she said it. "I thought of the perfect song lyrics a couple of hours ago! I'm so excited to sing them at out next gig. Here, here's the notes you need to learn!" I said, handing her the music sheets without the lyrics on them.

"Can I hear the lyrics, Core?" She asks, looking over the complicated notes. "No, not yet, I promise, you'll love them." I smile brightly. "Okaayyyy..." She said unsure. As Lanes went to go look over the notes, I went inside to go change into my shorts, t-shirt, and beanie. I needed to get Kin and Kon these notes! As soon as I finish dressing, I run over to their house across the street.

I throw rocks at their window until they open it up. "Dude, what do you want? It's five in the morning!" Kon said. "I've got a musical goldmine down here! I've come up with lyrics all on my own, and we need to get them down by the next gig." I beam. "Dude, that's like in 4 days! That's nearly impossible." Kin said. "Guys, this is super important to me, please do this for my sake if anything!" "Fine, but just because we're friends!" "Yes!"

I walk back over to my house to see that Lanes had fallen asleep on top of the stage. _Awe. She must be so tired.. I'll just put her back to bed._ I pick up Lanes with ease. _How much does she weigh, 80 pounds?_ I try to carry her up the stairs as carefully as I can. I'm just about to the top of the stairs when I hear her little whisper. _"Core... Yes.. Oh please.. Yes... Right there"_ What. _Did I hear her correctly? Should be having one of those dreams, could she?_ Just as I think that, I feel warmth near where my arm is, and I start to feel a dampness. _Oh my gosh.. She is.. She is having one of those dreams! What am I going to do, do I tell her I heard everything? Why is my heart beating so fast?!_ I quickly step into my room and put her on the bed. _Maybe she won't remember. Oh please don't remember..._

**Lanes POV.**

_I cry out as Core puts his head between my knees, I feel his tongue explore places it shouldn't. But it feels so right! I moan. Core! Yes! OH PLEASE MORE! YES, RIGHT THERE. _

_**BRIINNNGGGGG**_

****My alarm clock wakes me up before I can finish.. or .. Core can finish.. OHMIGOSH. **_DID I REALLY HAVE A DREAM ABOUT HIM? THAT KIND OF DREAM NO LESS! HE CAN NEVER KNOW ABOUT THIS!_** I look down to notice I'm dripping wet where Cores head was. **_Oh no!_** _Core will kill me if he ever finds out! He can never know, never! _

I get dressed in my usual outfit, (I keep 30 pairs) and walk down the stairs. I go into the kitchen to try and find some cereal or something to eat, I'm starving. I open up a cupboard and grab some Trix cereal(**Don't own**) and and grab some milk from the fridge. I pour an entire bowl of it and sit down at the table and think about my life. _It's so nice of Core to let me share his house. I know he get's lonely when his parents go on trips all the time. I know I would.. I wonder how his parents would react if they knew I was living with him while their gone for a couple of years with only his grandma checking on him every month or so to buy groceries... They've only been gone a couple of days._ I take a couple bites of cereal before I hear the T.V. Turn on.

I hear his favorite T.V. Show on and decide I should get him some cereal. I walk into the kitchen again and get his favorite cereal, Lucky Charms,(**Don't Own**) and pour him some cereal, and quickly get the milk and a spoon and go out there with the cereal, I see him up on the couch, looking as laid back as ever. _Maybe he didn't see anything. _"Here Core, I got you your favorite." I smile and him and hand him the bowl. "Sweet, thanks." He says, and goes back to watching his show. I got back into the kitchen to go finish mine.

_I wonder what's bothering him. Maybe he's just nervous for the new gig at the Rock Club.. I know I am. I mean, who wouldn't? This is probably the biggest gig of our lives! I wonder what his songs going to be about... _


	3. HIM

**A/N. Hey guys! I loved you guys so much that I went ahead and did the third chapter! :D Now, I need some feed back here, do you guys like how fast it's going so far? I'd really love to hear from all of my awesome fans out there! I own nothing. (P.S. It's the middle of the night, if I mess up, I'll fix it later.)**

**Lane's POV.**

_I still don't really feel like the dream was real though, it was almost like.. Well I dreamt it, like I couldn't believe I had a dream about that! Like, don't get me wrong, I really really really liked it. Like. OHMIGOSH. NO. He's my best friend, how can I do that? How can I think about that?! UGH! This dream has got me totally on edge. I don't know what to do._

"Hey Lanes!" I hear from behind me. I turn around and see Core coming into to the garage. "Hey Core!" I say back, trying my best to hide that I was a nervous wreak inside. "You been practicing the new song?" he said, looking at the bass slung over my shoulder. "Uh, yeah! Practicing away!" I said and laughed, a little bit to hard. "Uh.. Yeah.. Well I'm going to go meet up with Kin and Kon, catcha later!" he said, then he ran out of the garage.

I literally facepalmed. _Ugh, why do you have to be such an idiot Lanes?! Why do you have to embarrass yourself! _**_Just tell him!_**_ No, you can't tell him! Ugh.. I'm going insane.. I'm going to go get some ice cream... _

I put my bass down and walked out of the garage and down the street. The ice cream shop was just a couple of blocks from the garage. I was about half way there when I heard someone walking behind me. _Eh. Probably no one, this street is pretty busy._ I just kept walking until I felt someone trip me from behind. I turned onto my back with my elbows propped up. _ANDREW! NO! _Then I felt the first kick.

**Core's POV**

I had to get out of there! I couldn't tell Laney I loved her. I just couldn't! _What would I do if she didn't like me like that?! Leave me to be a loser? Huh, probably, she's so pretty, and smart, and funny.. She's probably got so many boys going after _**her...**_ I wish she could actually be my Lanes... I just wi-_**_ "CORE! HELP ME! IT'S AN-" _**I heard the love of my life scream, but it was cut short. It only took me a couple of seconds to puts two and two together. **_Andrew! You're back. After I kicked your ass in the park.. GRRR._**

****I ran down every street in my neighborhood before I found her. She was on the sidewalk unconscious, I knelt down beside her and held her tight against me.. **_HOW COULD HE DO THIS TO YOU?! _**She deep cuts and scrapes, dark bruises, torn hair, broken bones and a black eye.. "I've got to get to to a hospital or something! I love you Lanes. You can't keep getting hurt anymore." I said as I cried onto her shoulder.

I picked her up just like when she fell asleep a yesterday, and carried her five miles into town, before a passing ambulance picked us up. I refused to let go of her. I stayed in the corner of the ambulance the entire way there, just staring at her broken body. I wanted to help, I wanted to hold her.. I wanted **revenge...** I watched as they carried her out of the ambulance and into the hospital, they had to get her into surgery for her broken bones.. Only then did I realize.. **_No! She can't play in the new gig! No! This isn't fair!_**

****_Someone had to have told Andrew where she was. Andrew was looking for her but could never find her! Poor Lanes.. _

I sat outside of the hospital when it wasn't visiting hours, and was by her side when it wasn't... I love you Lanes... I refused to practice without Lanes, I let Kin and Kon play, because they needed to learn the song. I just sat there listening.

There was a knock on my garages door, it was a boy I'd never seen before. "What do you want?" The boy looked down and was stumbling "Uh.. Uhm. Well. I uh. Was wondering.. If uh.. I could be in for Laney Penn.. I uh heard about um what happened. And uhm. I listen to her play uhm a lot, and I know the song.." I looked at Kim and Kon to see what they thought. They used their twin powers, and together said, "We need a player when Lane's out.."

I didn't really want to just replace my Laney like that.. But we need this gig.. "Fine. Show us what you can do." I said, and I picked up my Laney's bass and handed it too him. Kon clicked his sticks together to get him going. "1, 2, 3, 4!" he played fairly decently, though he messed up a couple times on the chorus.

I looked at Kin and Kon, and handed the boy my Laney's music sheet. "What's your name kid?" I asked him. "Uhm. My name is Red.. Thanks for letting me play.." He tailed off. I gave him a smile, one that I hadn't done since Laney was in the hospital two days ago. Red only had a day to practice.

**A/N. This one was short, I'm sorry, I'm really tired, I'll fix the mistakes tomorrow. Until next time!**


	4. The Gig

**A/N. Hello my beautiful fans! I'm sorry about last chapter and how it was so short, I just got an inspiration. Should I make a lemon next chapter? Yes, No? Review! I like flames, lemme have it, tell me what I should and should not do! :D Thanks. I don't own anything!**

**Corey's POV.**

_Grojband, Grojband, Grojband! _I heard the crowed cheering. Laney woke up a couple of hours after I had left, so she was sitting out front of the crowed with a cast on her arm and bandages on her other arm and legs. I felt so sorry for her, I could only imagine the pain she must be in.

It was the day of the big gig and the new guy, Red, was doing really well. He played perfectly for a guy who just listened to the song. Kin and Kon had a sweat on their brows and so did I. The new guy looked like he was going to throw up. I went up to the mic and took a deep breath.

"Laney, you're the inspiration for this song, I hope you like it. Andrew, if you're here, just know you're the sorriest son of a bitch I've ever seen." I nodded at Kon, who started to play his beat. Then Red started to play. I waited a couple of counts and started singing, and started to play my guitar. **(Look up the song Face Down by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus, actually, I beg you, you'll get the story better.)**

_Hey girl you know you drive me crazy__  
__One look puts the rhythm in my hand__  
__Still I'll never understand why you hang around__  
__I see what's going down__  
_

___Cover up with make up in the mirror__  
__Tell yourself it's never gonna happen again__  
__You cry alone and then he swears he loves you_

Lanes eye's opened wide._  
_

___Do you feel like a man__  
__When you push her around?__  
__Do you feel better now, as she falls to the ground?__  
__Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end__  
__As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found._

I see Andrew in the back of the crowed and try to keep a level head._  
_

___A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect__  
__Every action in this world will bear a consequence,_

As I said this, I looked to Andrew and thought of the killer beating I gave him a month back.

___If you wait around forever you will surely drown__  
__I see what's going down.__  
_

___I see the way you go and say you're right again,__  
__Say you're right again,__  
__Heed my lecture__  
_

___Do you feel like a man__  
__When you push her around?_

I thought of the way I almost killed him, and before that, I asked the exact same thing I sang.

___Do you feel better now, as she falls to the ground?__  
__Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end__  
__As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found__  
_

With me. A new life she found with me..

___Face down in the dirt!__  
__She said "This doesn't hurt!"__  
__She said "I finally had enough!"_

_Face down in the dirt!  
She said "This doesn't hurt!"  
She said "I finally had enough!"_

I remember when I saw Andrew beat down Lanes, and I got so angry I started to show it in my singing.__

_One day she will tell you that she has had enough._

I tried to calm myself, because I didn't want to scare Lanes._  
_

_It's coming round again._

I felt like kicking his ass again._  
_

___Do you feel like a man__  
__When you push her around?__  
__Do you feel better now, as she falls to the ground?__  
__Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end.__  
__As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found._

_Do you feel like a man  
When you push her around?  
Do you feel better now, as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end.  
As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found._

Andrew looked beyond pissed off. I watched him as he slowly made his way to the front of the crowed._  
_

___Face down in the dirt!__  
__She said "This doesn't hurt!"__  
__She said "I finally had enough!"_

**AND SO HAVE I!**

__Our fans went nuts! I stood on stage catching my breath, I walked over to Kin and Kon who were high-fiving the crowed, and I patted them on the back. I also went over and congratulated the new guy on how he did.

I looked down at the crowed to see Lanes was no where to be found. I searched the crowed for her while gathering up out equipment. I really hoped she enjoyed the song. When I grabbed my things and went backstage, I saw Lanes sitting on the "groupey" couch.

"Lanes! There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you!" I said setting down my things and walking over to her. I took the first step when she jumped off of the couch, ran to me and hugged me. "The song was great, Core! How did you come up with the lyrics?"

I hugged her back and said, "You were my inspiration, Lanes." We just stood there and held each other for what seemed like hours, which was only just a few minutes. "Lanes? I could have sworn her name was Laney." My spine got the chills.

I turned around and put my arm around Lane's shoulder. "What do you want Andrew, you're not welcome here." I said it like I had challenged him to say other-wise. "I just came for the song. Everyone loved it.. Though, I think it was a bit tacky." "No one came here for your opinion." I said growling.

I walked over to him and got in his face. "I dare you to lay another finger on her. I. Fucking. Dare. You." I growled. "Or what exactly? You'll try to kill me again? Go ahead, try." he laughed darkly. I watched as two shadowy figures of men came from behind the door, and take their place next to him. "I want Laney back. She's stupid enough to let me have her.

He tried to step closer. I brought my hands up and pushed him back, his two friends came at me, but I just saw a blur, and three figures were by my side. Kin, Kon, and Red were by my side in a moments time.

I have to admit, for three smaller guys, they sure looked intimidating. I looked at them and smiled, then I looked back at Andrew and his friends, "Looks like your out numbered." I said with a snarl. I just looked at each other, and, "We'll be back. That's not a threat, it's a promise."

**A/N. How did I do guys? :D I really love this story, and have no intention of stopping. I could go for a lot of chapters, that future generations will still be reading! Review, flame, I don't care. Give me suggestions, everything is welcome! (:**


	5. Lemony scented

**A/N. HELLO! Yes, I'm alive, I'm so so sorry for not posting earlier, and since I've gotten amazing reviews from my fans out there, I'm going to do a lemon! :D :D :D If you don't like lemons, don't read, it's rated like this for a reason! Anyways, on with the show! I OWN NOTHING.**

**Corey's POV.**

It's been an entire month since the incident with Andrew and his gorilla friends. Laney's arm heals rather quickly too! I wonder how she is, she went to the mall with Kin and Kon and hasn't been back yet, she left this morning, what could she be doing?! _She's probably having fun, let her have fun.._ _I miss my Lanes. I want to hold her again, like back stage. It felt so right to hold her._

"Core! I'm home!" I heard Lanes voice from downstairs. "Cool Lanes! I'm in my room! Welcome home!" "Thanks Core!" I hear her soft foot steps on the carpet, and hear her open my door. I'm lying on my bed with my guitar on my belly. "So, uh watcha doing, are you busy?" She asks, she almost seems nervous.. "Just practicing Lanes, what's up?" "Uh.. Nothing.." She said in a whisper, and then she left.

_I wonder what that was about. She seemed kinda nervous..Weird.._ I sit on my bed practicing my guitar and singing my new song **_Beautiful Soul_**. It was about five minutes later, and my fingers were tired, so I put it down and laid down on my bed. I put my hands behind my head and pulled my beanie down over my eyes to take a quick nap.

I thought I had heard a soft click, but I think it was Laney's door closing, so I just shrug it off. I feel someone climb onto my bed, a little scared I take off my beanie to see how the hell was on my bed. I look down to see Laney at the end of my bed on her hands and knees. _IN FREAKING LINGERIE . WHAT THE HELL? _"**LANEY WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU WEARING?!" **I scream out loud, it sounded like my song, _Welcome to my nightmare. _"I just wanted to mix it up a little.. That's all.." She said, so innocently.

I couldn't help but run my eyes over her petite body_, and her wonderful boobs. _"Laney.. Are.. Are you a C cup?" I couldn't keep my eyes off of her, like my eyes had a mind of their own. She crawled on top of me, so close, I could hear her heart beating.. Her face in mine, her expression, could only be described as lustful..

"Why don't you find out for yourself?" She asked, sitting up. _HER PLACE IS ON MY PLACE WHAT DO I DO? Okay Corey, play it cool, play it cool. You're a cool guy.. _I slowly but surely place my shaky hand on her soft breast. I feel sweaty and nervous. _Why is she letting me do this? This isn't my Lanes, is it? Is this just what she hides from me?_

I move my hand around and around, feeling every square inch. Every last bit of it. I hear little moans coming from Lanes. I look up to Laney's face to see a dark blush sweeping across her face, her eyes closed, mouth slightly opened. I start to be a little braver, and move my other hand to her other breast.

I move it in the opposite direction of my other hand. I hear her moan in response.

"Lanes, why are you letting me do this? What is this all of a sudden?" She opened her eyes, and looked straight into mine. "Core. I love you. It only look me almost dying to realize I do. I've loved you since the day we met. I want you. I've wanted you. I've had _ dreams_ about this for so long" She said, not missing a beat. She almost looked worried.

"Lanes.. That's great! I feel the same way.. I loved you since I saw you on the first day of school. I've loved you even though you were with Andrew. I've wanted _you!" _Lanes looked so happy. I saw a tear well up, but she blinked it away. She leaned down and pressed her lips onto mine. I kissed her back passionately, she ran her fingers through my hair. I grabbed the small of her back and flipped us so she was on the bottom.

I ran my tongue across her bottom lip, and she opened her mouth at my command. I slipped in fought her tongue. The room was getting hot with passion, air became scarce. We came up for air only when we needed it. I felt like I was on cloud nine. I slipped be hands under her lingerie, and brushed my fingers against her skin like a feather. I felt her moan through our lips.

I braved up and went up to her supple breast, I found her nipple, it was hard. I ran my thumb over it to see how she liked it. She moaned with lust. I played with it, twisting it. I felt myself get harder and harder. I broke our lips up, and looked at her. "Lanes, how far do you want to go?" I looked at her, waiting for her response.. "All the way.. I want you Core-Core.. I always get what I want." She looked up at me with lust.

I took the edge of her lingerie and slowly started to pull it up, and slipped it over her head. I took the chance to look at her beautiful body. I started from her lips, and made a trail of kisses down her neck, down to her breasts. I took a supple nipple into my mouth and rolled my tongue over it. I heard her moan and groan. I took the other one with my hand and played with it while rolling it.

I honestly had no idea what I was doing. I didn't know what I was doing to do when we got. _There.._ I felt Lane's hands take the edges of my shirt and pull them up until it was over my head as well. Then she took off my undershirt I felt her small hands reach down into my shorts, sliding them into my underwear. She took my erection into her small hands. She was like me, she really didn't know what to do with herself. I felt her slide it down to the tip, and felt her hand go back up. Her hands left a trail of heat.

I took my hands from her breasts and started to slowly take off my shorts. Once I was fully naked, I looked deep into her eyes. "Lanes. I love you. Are you sure you want to do this?" She looked back into my eyes and said "Corey, I want you to be the one." I nodded slowly and pushed myself in between her legs. I positioned myself in aline with her. "This is going to hurt a little.."

I took my head and slowly pushed into her hot and wet womanhood. I watched as Lanes closed her eyes and closed them tight, waiting for the pain. I pushed slowly into her, feeling her hymen tearing. I kissed her tears away as I fully pushed into her. I waited for her to adjust. She took a few deep breaths and nodded slowly.

I carefully pushed in and out, not wanting to hurt my love beneath me. I heard little tiny spouts of moaning. I let a few moans out, her tightness around me felt like heaven. She seemed to be getting used to me inside her, so I went a little faster. I heard her moan louder, and felt her grip my shoulders for stability. I watched as her eyes rolled back with pleasure.

I pushed faster, and harder, rocking my bed back and forth, back and forth, back and forth. "_Core! Oh God, faster! Faster please! I'm begging you." _Lanes said through pants and moans. I pushed my cock harder and faster into her, but in my mind, I almost didn't want to hurt her. I grabbed onto my headboard to go as fast as I could. You could almost hear our skin slapping together.

_"Oh GOD! Core! Core I-I'm co- coming!" _I was on edge myself. _"Uerh. Ye- yeah my too. Ugh. God Lanes, you're so tight." _**_"CORE!" "LANES!" _**We came together in an earth shattering orgasm. I screamed out my death metal scream. When we came down from our high minutes later. "Core.. I love you.. So much.." she said, bringing her hand up to my face. "I love you too Lanes." I leaned down and kissed her, then laid down next to her. I brushed some stray hairs from her face and kissed her forehead. I pulled her close and slept.

**A/N. Okay! That was my first lemon. Core IS MINE LANE. WHY YOU DO THIS? Again, I'm sorry for the late upload. ;-; FORGIVE MEEE.**


	6. Aftermath

**A/N. Hey! Guys, I'm so so so sorry.. I'm going to have to discontinue after this story.. HAHAHA NO. I'm going camping, so I can't update is 2-3 days. ;_; FORGIBE ME. PWESE. So here's the next chapter. I OWN NOTHING.**

**Corey's POV.**

I woke up the next morning lying next to Lanes, her under my arm. I wipe off some drool off of my chin. Only then does it hit me, I JUST HAD SEX WITH LANEY. OH MY GOD.. _Oh my God. We weren't drunk were we. No, we weren't, I don't own any alcohol, and Lanes was with me. _**_Shit. Shit. SHIT. SHIT. _**I try and sit up without waking up the delicate body next to me. I lean up on both elbows and get a good look at her. She's under my bed sheets, and that's all she's wearing. She looks almost shiny with sweat, her hair is in a tangle.

I feel intrigued by her body, she definitely had curves. I didn't realize she such curves. I always used to think of her has one of the guys, but now that I look at her, she had curves of a 18 year old, even though she's 14. She had her mouth open in a slight snore, she had the face of a sleeping angel. I tucked in a hair back behind her ear again. I got up very slowly trying not to wake her up.

"Core?" I hard my Lanes ask with a very tired voice. I look over at her, she's looking down at our naked bodies in horror. She figured out the exact same thing I did. **_"AHHHHH!" _** She screamed and ran out of my room. "Lanes! Wait!" I yelled after her, reaching my hand out to her. She slammed my door closed and ran into her bedroom. I grabbed my beanie and pulled it down over my head and over my eyes, and laid back down.

_Oh God, what have I done? She probably won't love me now. It was a spur of the moment thing, I probably should have said no, then she definitely won't hate me.. God... _ I sat up rubbing my forehead. I got up and got dressed in my normal attire, and went to go check on Lanes. I knocked on her door and walked in. "Lanes? Are you okay?" I said gently as I walked over to her. I sat next to her on her bed and put my arm around her, and pulled her close.

"I-I'm fine Core, I'm just.. I can't believe we did that.." She said, looking everywhere but me. I nodded in agreement."S-so what now? A-are we together?" Lanes asked, looking up at me. "Uhm.. I guess.. If you want.." I said, studying her face.

-TIME JUMP-

**Lane's POV.**

It's been two whole months since the incident. Core-Core and I couldn't have been more happy though. We put it in the back of our minds, and just focused on us. I think the stress of keeping the secret of Core and I dating has caused me to gain weight. I look a little round in my stomach, but the scale says I haven't gained much.

_Core and I have been so happy since we got together, we've gone on dates, kissed, hugged, and he's even noticed my womanly figure! _I smiled to myself. I heard a hard knock on my door. "_Come in!" _I yelled so the person could on the other side could hear me. Core opened and closed the door as he stepped through.

I heard him reach behind me and lock the door. I saw the evil grin on his face, and I knew what was up. I knew that he wanted it again. I've been doing this since the first night.

**A/N. GUYS I'M SO SORRY, I CAN'T RIGHT ANYMORE, I'M SO SO SO SORRY. USE YOUR IMAGINATION, SOMEONE, IN THE REVIEWS WRITE THE REST OF THE STORY IF YOU WANT, I LOVE YOU ALL.**


	7. WHAAAAAAAA

**A/N. Hey! I'm back! :D Missed you all! I got rained out of my camping trip, so here's the next chapter! I OWN NOTHING.**

**Lane's POV.**

Core walked over to me lustfully, he took my hand and stared deep into my eyes."I love you Lanes, you know that right? That I'm not just using you." "Yeah Core, I know." I stare into those deep blue eyes of his. He places his hands on my waist and pulls me in for a deep kiss. I kiss back and tangle my fingers into his hair. '"HEY LOSERS!"Trina yells up the stairs. "YOUR LOSER FRIENDS ARE HERE TO SEE YOU!"

Trina was visiting for summer break, so she's been here for a couple of days, making our lives a living hell. "BE DOWN IN A MINUTE TRINA!" Core and I both yell in unison. Core leans down and whispers into my ear, "Just when we were getting to the good part.." I blush in response. We exit my room and walk down the stairs where Kin and Kon are sitting on the couch. "Hey guys!" I smile and wave at them. "Sup dudes." Core says, walking up next to me.

Kin and Kon both look at each other, and ask, "Why did you guys both just come from upstairs?" "I.. I uhm was in the bathroom! Yeah haha, had to pee!" I stutter. "Uh yeah, and I was up reading... A playboy..." Core blushes and looks around, rubbing the back of his head. _Nice save. _I roll my eyes, trying to look disgusted.

The twins think nothing of it and just shrug. "Well are you guys ready to practice?" I ask the boys. "We're ready when you are Lanes." We walked out to the garage/concert stage/make out spot. I grab my bass, but Core stops me before I get on stage. "Just a second Lanes, I thought of some lyrics, and I want you guys to hear them." He says with a little twinkle in his eyes.

We all just kind of shrug and go to sit on the couch, ready to listen to what Core has in store. _Haha, rhyme.. "_Alright guys, here goes." He grabs his guitar and goes up on stage. **(A/N. THIS SONG IS **_**BEAUTIFUL SOUL**_** BY JESSIE MCCARTNEY, I DON'T OWN IT.)**

Core starts to play his guitar and took a deep breath.

_I don't want another pretty face**  
**I don't want just anyone to hold**  
**I don't want my love to go to waste._

_****I want you and your beautiful soul**  
**You're the one I wanna chase**  
**You're the one I wanna hold**  
**I won't let another minute go to waste**  
**I want you and your beautiful soul**  
**_

_****I know that you are something special**  
**To you I'd be always faithful**  
**I want to be what you always needed**  
**Then I hope you'll see the heart in me**  
**_

_****I don't want another pretty face**  
**I don't want just anyone to hold**  
**I don't want my love to go to waste**  
**I want you and your beautiful soul**  
**You're the one I wanna chase_

I knew who this song was for.

_****You're the one I wanna hold**  
**I won't let another minute go to waste**  
**I want you and your beautiful soul [you're beautiful soul... Yeah]_

__I was almost in tears, his singing was so cute, he must have been writing this since before we got together.

_****You might need time to think it over**  
**But I'm just fine moving forward**  
**I'll ease your mind**  
**If you give me the chance**  
**I will never make you cry c'mon let's try**  
**_

That is true, he hasn't made me cry.. Well not on purpose, that was natures fault.._****_

I don't want another pretty face**  
**I don't want just anyone to hold**  
**I don't want my love to go to waste**  
**I want you and your beautiful soul

_****You're the one I wanna chase**  
**You're the one I wanna hold**  
**I won't let another minute go to waste**  
**I want you and your beautiful soul**  
**_

He strung his guitar beautifully, he meant every word.

_****Am I crazy for wanting you?**  
**Baby do you think you could want me too?**  
**I don't wanna waste your time**  
**Do you see things the way I do?_

You're not wasting your time Core, and I do see!

_****I just wanna know if you feel it too**  
**There is nothing left to hide**  
**_

_****I don't want another pretty face**  
**I don't want just anyone to hold**  
**I don't want my love to go to waste**  
**I want you and your beautiful soul**  
**You're the one I wanna chase_

You don't have to chase me, you've already got me Core!

_****You're the one I wanna hold**  
**I _won't_ let another minute go to waste**  
**I want you and your soul_

_****I don't want another pretty face**  
**I don't want just anyone to hold**  
**I don't want my love to go to waste**  
**I want you and your beautiful soul**  
**_

_****Oh... Beautiful soul, oh... Yeah...Oh... Yeah._

_Your beautiful soul.____Yeah..._

I stood up and applauded him. "Core, how did you come up with those lyrics? Was Trina writing about Nick or something?" I asked, even though I knew where he got them. "Yeah, she just went on a date with him, and even though she doesn't write in her diary anymore, she still writes down her thoughts." He said, smiling. Kin and Kon were looking devilishly at each other while whispering.

It was Kin who spoke up. "We know your secret Lanes." he said, looking right at me, not even looking at Core. I just looked at him. "YOU'RE EATING TO MANY THINGS, LOOK AT YOUR STOMACH, YOU'VE GAINED A LITTLE!" He said pointing at my stomach.

I looked down at the little bump. "SO WHAT, WHO CARES IF I'VE BEEN EATING, WHO THE FUCK CARES, NO ONE DOES, YOU LITTLE FUCKER!" I exploded at him. I had no idea where that came from. I looked a Kin, then Kon, then over to Corey, and they all had the same look on their faces, it said, "She's a little bit scary right now" I took one last look at them all and ran up to my room crying.

I opened my door as fast as I could and flopped onto my bed, crying and sobbing. I heard a little tapping on my door. "Laney, may I come in please?" It was Trina. I got off of my bed and opened the door a little to let her in and closed the door behind her. "Look Laney, I know I don't like your little band, but something is up, you never yell at them like that.." She said, she looked like she understood something.

She sat down on my bed and looked at me. "I know what you and Core have been doing, you haven't been exactly quiet about it." I blushed a deep red. "I know, I get that you're probably wondering what I'm doing being nice to you, but to be honest, you're probably my favorite of the band geeks down there." She said nodding to the floor, indicating the garage.

"So.. I've decided to get you this, I know I might sound crazy, or drunk or something, but I actually care about the future of my little brother, the whole reason I tried to crash his band was because I didn't want him to get hurt along the way." She got up, patted my shoulder, handed me a box and walked out the door. I looked at the small little white box to figure out what she gave me.

On the top it read "Home Pregnancy Test" I looked up in a daze. _Trina heard us, mood swings, weight gain.. I couldn't be.. Could I have? When did I get my period last? Oh my GOD. _ I walked out to the bathroom and locked the door behind me. I opened the little box and did all of the little instructions. I sat on the toilet for twenty minutes, just thinking about what would happen next, what would happen if I actually was pregnant, what would happen if I wasn't. Who knew what would happen.

I took the stick from off the counter when my watch beeped as its built in timer went off. I took a deep breath and looked at the box imbedded into the stick. It had a little + sign. _WHAT DID A LITTLE + MEAN?! _I took the box from the garbage and read the box, of which symbols meant what. A – meant I wasn't a, * meant it was inconclusive, and a + meant I was... I had a +.

I screamed out loud. I ran over to Trina's room, sobbing. She opened the door, and by the looks of me, I guess she new what had happened. She pulled me into a hug and stroked my hair. I sobbed into her shoulder and hugged her back. I heard Core's voice from behind me.

"Lanes, what's going on?"


	8. Secrets better left untold

**A.N/ THERE WE GO. :D On with the next chapter. Just got off of work, fun being a teenager, right? I missed the new Grojband episode. ;-; ;-; ;-; ;-; -CRIES SOBS DIES- I own nothing. (Can anyone tell me what happened in the new episode?)**

**Lane's POV.**

I turned around to see Core standing behind me, holding his guitar. He had a really confused look on his face. I wiped the tears from my face, and smeared my make up while doing it. "I uh.. Broke my favorite eye liner, yeah, my.. Uhm grandma gave it to me before she died... yeah.." Core looked like he didn't believe me, so Trina spoke up. "Yeah, she totally got some in her eye, and that's why she screamed."

Core still didn't look like he believed us, I really wouldn't believe us either. "Well.. Okay? If you say so." he said shrugging his shoulders. He walked back down the stairs to go practice some more. "You're going to have to tell him you know." I looked back to Trina. "What?! I can't tell him! He won't love me anymore! It would totally get in the way of his music career! He'd die without his music! I couldn't put him through that.." I said, all the words sounded like one big blur.

"Laney! Calm the fuck down! He'll understand okay? He's a.. Semi big boy, he can handle it." Trina said, she sounded like she was trying to convince herself. "Trina! You don't understand, this band has been his dream since we were kids! It's totally not fair! God, how could I be so stupid!? STUPID, STUPID, STUPID!" I screamed, hitting my head over and over again. "Laney, please.." Now Trina knew there was no hope. Corey loved this band, and a baby would break it apart. I knew what I had to do.

"Trina, I have to go. Somewhere, anywhere." I looked at her with tears in my eyes. "It's not fair to Corey. He needs to live his dream, even if it means he has to train a new bass player, I want him to live his dream." "Laney, you still need to live. You're going to be fifteen in a couple of days!" I knew this was true. I was going to be a single, unwed, broke, teenage mother. How would I pull it off?

"Laney, please think things through before you make plans, Corey might accept the fact that he's going to be a father, he might not, but I know for a fact that he loves you with all of his heart, he may not know what love is, but I do and I can see it written all over him. At least try to tell him, for you, and your baby. Your baby can't grow up without a father, and you're sure not going to get a boyfriend, with him knowing that you have a child." I thought about that.

_ Would he still want me, would he still want to be with me? Would he give up that band for the baby and I? Would he put his dream on hold until we could go back in business? Why did I have to be so stupid? _I placed a hand on my stomach, knowing that there was a tiny life growing inside of me, knowing I was going to bring a life into this world, with no way to support it, scared me. Trina brought me into a hug. "It's going to be okay Laney.. You can still live with us.. We have a spare bedroom that the baby can use while you try and find an apartment or something.. You must be so scared.." She petted my hair.

_How is Corey going to react? What if he doesn't want me, and throws me out? Will Trina still save me? Will the baby really have to grow up without a dad? That isn't right... Maybe I should leave, maybe I should just leave while I have the chance, so I don't have to tell him. Maybe I should just.. leave.. forever._

I broke free from Trina's hug and walked slowly back to my room. I grabbed the suitcase from under my bed, and put in the first pile of clothes into it while I heard Core scream. _THAT SOUNDED LIKE IT CAME FROM THE BATHROOM. SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT. I DIDN'T COVER MY TRACKS. FUCK SHIT, GOD DAMN THIS IS BAD! _My door burst open to Core on the other side of it.

"LANES! PLEASE TELL ME THIS IS TRINAS'! PLEASE TELL ME IT IS!" He looked about ready to cry as he held up the pregnancy test. I sunk down to my knees and sobbed. "No... It isn't.. It's not Trina's." I said through sobs and tears. I heard a clink as the test dropped, and foot steps retreating from my room. I sat there in silence with my knees hugged against my chest. I don't know how long I stayed there. Minutes? Hours? I just watched and cried, watched as the sun suck down through my window, cried because Corey found out.

I really don't know which one I was more upset at, me for being an idiot, or him for running away. _What else would you expect, Laney? For him to run toward you, to hug you in understanding, to tell you all the baby names he wanted? He's __1__5, he probably doesn't want to be a father yet, he wants to rock out, sign groopies boobs, while motorboating another. He doens't want to be tied down. _I got up off of the floor to pack the rest of my things. _Bra's.. Pants, shorts, panties, make up, shirts.. I think it's all here.. _I grabbed my rainy day jar from ontop of my closet shelf and put it in there as well. I had six thousand in there.. That should last me.. A couple of weeks at least.

I sighed as I took one last look around the room. Wondering how I could have let this happen. _Because you had unprotected sex, that's how. _I took out my I-Pod and put in my ear buds as I walked out the front door. The clouds were crying too.. Not by pain, but my choice, and the rain didn't look like it was going to end any time soon. The first song played, _Stand In The Rain _by Superchick.. _Fitting. _I sighed and let the words take me as I walked down the summer side walk.

_She never slows down.  
She doesn't know why but she knows that when she's all alone, feels like it's all coming down  
She won't turn around  
The shadows are long and she fears if she cries that first tear, the tears will not stop raining down  
_

But I have let the first tear drop down... But I do feel alone.__

So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
You stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day, what's lost can be found  
You stand in the rain

Maybe I don't want to.._  
_

_She won't make a sound  
Alone in this fight with herself and the fears whispering if she stands she'll fall down  
She wants to be found  
The only way out is through everything she's running from want's to give up and lie down.  
_

My eyes start to water as the rain starts to pour._  
_

_So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
You stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day, what's lost can be found  
You stand in the rain  
_

My love can be found? Yeah right..

_So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
Stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day, what's lost can be found  
_

I lost my love.. I don't know what I can do.

_So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
You stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day, what's lost can be found  
You stand in the rain.  
_

I stood by the bus stop, waiting for the next bus, but that wouldn't be for another hour, so I sat down on the ground and listened to more songs. The next one was _Wish you were here_ by Avril Lavgine. _Yet another fitting song.. Today is just not my day. _It wasn't one of my favorite singers, but I loved the song, so I listened anyway..

_I can be tough, I can be strong  
But with you, it's not like that at all  
There's a girl that gives a shit  
Behind this wall you just walk through it  
_

_And I remember_

One night when we were making love, he said he'd never leave me._  
_

_All those crazy things you said  
You left them running through my head  
You're always there, you're everywhere  
Right now I wish you were here_

I really want him here with me._  
_

_All those crazy things we did  
Didn't think about it, just went with it  
You're always there, you're everywhere  
But right now I wish you were here_

__But I'm probably the last person he wants to be next to right now._  
_

_Damn! Damn! Damn!  
What I'd do to have you here, here, here  
(I wish you were here)  
Damn! Damn! Damn!  
What I'd do to have you near, near, near  
(I wish you were here)_

I'd do anything to have him holding me._  
_

_I love, the way you are  
It's who I am, don't have to try hard  
We always say, say it like it is  
And the truth, is that I really miss_

__I wish I was smarter._  
_

_All those crazy things you said  
You left them running through my head  
You're always there, you're everywhere  
Right now I wish you were here  
_

_All those crazy things we did  
Didn't think about it, just went with it  
You're always there, you're everywhere  
But right now I wish you were here_

__My heart.. I can feel it cracking.._  
_

_Damn! Damn! Damn!  
What I'd do to have you here, here, here  
(I wish you were here)  
Damn! Damn! Damn!  
What I'd do to have you near, near, near  
(I wish you were here)  
_

_No, I don't wanna let go  
I just wanna let you know  
That I, never wanna let go  
Let go oh oh (x2)  
_

_Damn! Damn! Damn!  
What I'd do to have you here, here, here  
(I wish you were here)  
Damn! Damn! Damn!  
What I'd do to have you near, near, near  
(I wish you were here)_

I burst out crying in the rain. My mascara was beyond streaked. My mind was in a race, my heart in pieces. I couldn't think, I couldn't hear, I couldn't breathe. I felt two arms wrapping around me, and two legs wrap around mine. The person was hold me tight from behind. I looked down at the arms wrapped around me. They had a blue short sleeve shirt, and a white under shirt covering them.

I popped out my ear buds. "C-Core? Wha- What are you doing here?" I tried to hide my face from him, even though he was behind me. "You idiot." The pieces of my broken heart sunk down. "Don't you know you shouldn't run off like that?" I felt him rest his forehead on the back of my shoulder. "Someone could kidnap you, someone could rape you, someone could kill the life we made in one hit." I opened my eyes wide as he said this. "A-Are you mad at me?" I asked, blinking back tears. "It's not your fault.. I was careless.. I know what you're thinking.. I'm not dad material. I get that, I'm just the Grojband lead singer, a rockstar, and an idiot. But I made this." He said, placing a hand on my little round belly. "And I'm sure as hell going to take care of it the best way I know how to."

I felt the little pieces of my heart glue back together with his love for me and my unborn child. "I love you, Laney, I always have, and I always will. Nothing can change that." I felt the tears of sadness turn to tears of happiness. I placed one of my hands over his, that was over my belly. "I love you too, Corey.."

**A/N. WHOOOOOO. That was a long one! JEEZE. I hope you guys like it. T_T I better not have spent all that time writing for nothing. Love you all! Might put the next chapter up later tonight if I feel like it.**_  
_


	9. Drama

**A/N. Hey there! I'm having a little contest, I'm going to put in a song, but I'm not going to tell you who wrote it, or the song title, if you can PM me it, then YOU get to be in the next chapter! Do NOT put it in the reviews, I will remove it. Without further ado, the next chapter. I OWN NOTHING.**

**Corey's POV.**

It's been a week since I found out Laney was pregnant, and she's been showing it too, she's been craving weird things, like Mac and Cheese with Ice Cream, and chocolate covered hot dogs, and she's even been drinking pickle juice, SHE HATES PICKLES! She's been practicing her bass non-stop too.

I walked into the bathroom to take a piss, and she was bent over the toilet, puking her guts out. What was I supposed to do? I the best I could do was hold her hair back. She puked until she was just dry heaving, I felt so bad because I was the one that put her through this, _DAMN MY HORMONES._I patted her back and told her everything would be okay, even though I was trying to convince myself as well. I normally don't get myself caught up in drama, but since I was the one that caused this drama, I have to deal with it.

"Lanes, are you gonna be okay?" I asked her while rubbing her back. "It's just scary. That's all. I mean, what if the baby doesn't make it?" She asked, her face facing the toilet bowl. She reached up and flushed down the puke. She got up and washed her mouth out with mouth wash and brushed her teeth. "Gross... I hate this baby.." She said looking at herself in the mirror.

"Laney Penn, don't you dare say that. Our baby is going to be great! Don't say you hate it.. It didn't ask to be conceived." I said, walking up behind her, when I got to her, I hugged her from behind, putting my arms around her waist. I rubbed my hands up and down her belly, feeling the tiny roundness of our baby. _Our baby.. I never though I would be saying that at fifteen. It almost seems.. Right. I mean, I've always wanted to be a dad, but I always figured I would be 21 or something.. Maybe 18 at the least!_

Laney sighed and broke free of my grip, and she walked out and into her bed room. I also sighed and walked to mine. I took my phone, plugged in my headphones and laid on my bed, trying to catch a few Z's. I let the music take me into a world of sound, and beauty. Where there was a world of perfection. The first few notes began to take me.

_I can almost see it  
That dream I am dreaming  
But there's a voice inside my head saying  
"You'll never reach it"_

__What if Lanes decides she doesn't want this baby?

_Every step I'm taking  
Every move I make feels  
Lost with no direction  
My faith is shaking_

__But I have faith in Lanes..

_But I gotta keep trying  
Gotta keep my head held high_

__And I'll be the best father I can be!

_There's always gonna be another mountain  
I'm always gonna wanna make it move  
Always gonna be a uphill battle  
Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose  
_

_Ain't about how fast I get there  
Ain't about what's waiting on the other side  
It's the climb  
_

_The struggles I'm facing  
The chances I'm taking  
Sometimes might knock me down  
But no, I'm not breaking_

__This reminds me of what Laney and I are going through..

_I may not know it  
But these are the moments that  
I'm gonna remember most, yeah  
_

_Just gotta keep going  
_

_And I, I got to be strong_

I have to be strong for Laney!

_Just keep pushing on  
_

_'Cause there's always gonna be another mountain  
I'm always gonna wanna make it move  
Always gonna be a uphill battle  
Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose  
_

_Ain't about how fast I get there  
Ain't about what's waiting on the other side  
It's the climb, yeah!_

__This is one hell of a climb.

_There's always gonna be another mountain  
I'm always gonna wanna make it move  
Always gonna be an uphill battle  
Somebody's gonna have to lose  
_

_Ain't about how fast I get there  
Ain't about what's waiting on the other side  
It's the climb, yeah!  
_

_Keep on moving, keep climbing  
Keep the faith, baby  
It's all about, it's all about the climb  
Keep the faith, keep your faith, whoa  
_

I thought about her lyrics.. I have to keep my faith in Laney, soon sleep took over me.

**Laney's POV.**

I couldn't stop thinking about my baby. The tiny life growing inside of me. The thought scared me. I'm going to bring a brand new life into this world. That's what scared me the most. _What would I do if it died, what would I do when it grows up and gets married, what would I do if I had to give it up for adoption. What would I do if Corey didn't want it?! No! Don't think that, Core loves me, and will love our baby. I hope anyway... _I sighed and tried to sleep. I climbed onto my bed, lying on my side, with my knees hugged against my chest. I cried silently for what seemed like hours.

_I wonder what my baby will look like.. Will it have my red hair and his blue eyes, or will it have his blue hair and my green eyes? Will it have my mom's freckles or Corey's dads pale complexion? Will it be thin? Will it have olive skin? Who knows..._I absent-mindlessly rubbed my tummy, feeling the tiny round bump beginning to form. _I will do what Core said, I will love this baby. I will love it with all of my heart._

I closed my eyes, tired from all of the drama of the days events, sleep filled my eyes, like an endless wave of dark.

**A/N. So? :D :D :D PM me the answer, DO NOT CHEAT. You must tell me the artist and the song title! Hurry hurry! Love y'all!**


	10. Doctors Office

**A/N. Hey guys! I have a winner from the contest in the next chapter, please welcome, HUNTER WILLIAMS! :D Don't be mean because he won, k? Okay. On with the chapter! I. OWN. NOTHING.**

**Laney's POV.**

God, I have gotten so fat these past two months, Corey has me wear his shirts, so my belly doesn't stick out through mine. I'm really getting worried, I have no clue how I'm going to be able to hide this when I get further along, like my tummy will look like a basket ball soon!

Core and I are afraid to tell Kin and Kon, I mean, we're best friends, how are we supposed to tell them at we've been together for five months, and tell them that I've been pregnant for four of them! It looks like I'm really fat now, and Kin being the brainiac has almost blown our cover tons of times!

Core and I are in Trina's car right now, she booked us an appointment to get our baby checked out, I'm really scared, even though Core will always be with me (or so he says) I feel like I'll be all alone. I barely managed to get out of the last two months of school without anyone noticing, how am I gonna get through it being almost 7 months pregnant! There is no way to hide that!

"Laney, I know you're scared, just calm down honey." Trina told me, putting her hand over mine, which were folded in my lap. I was sitting in the front seat while Mina and Core were in the back, talking about how it all went down, every, last, detail. I was getting kind of annoyed, but she was like family to us, and family tells everyone, everything.

I nervously gazed out the window, wondering about my future. _How am I going to finish school, how will I keep us from starving to death, how will I keep my relationship together!? _A nervous wreak didn't even begin to cover what I was feeling, not in the slightest. I looked out the front window and saw that we were at the ultra sound place. **(A/N. I forgot what it was called) **

"Laney, are you getting morning sickness again, do we need to get you home?" Core asked me from the backseat. He's been really protective of me, like with the Andrew thing. He hasn't let me out of his sight, the only time I get alone time was in the bathroom. But not showers, no, he was afraid of a ninja or something swooping down from the ceiling and kidnapping me. So he took showers with me, but he was a gentlemen about it, he tried to be modest about his needs.

"I'll be fine Core, just.. Let's get this over with." I say with a sigh, unbuckling my seat belt and got out of the car. _Oh my gosh... So many people are here, and they're totally going to think I'm a whore, gosh this isn't fair. This is not how I pictured my life at 14.. _Trina, Core, and Mina all got out of the car and followed me in.

It was nice inside, the temperature outside was over 90, and it was air conditioned inside. Inside the waiting room, there was elevator music, we sat on the uncomfortable chairs for what seemed like hours waiting to be called into the ultra sound room. Core was slumped back into the chair, reading a music magazine. Trina was on the other chair beside me, talking to a dude, I cold only hear a small bit of their conversation. "So Hunter, do you like, live around here?" I heard Trina ask, but after that I kinda lost interest.

"Laney Penn?" The nurse called out from the door that lead into the long corridor of doors. I stood up and raised my hand, "Yeah, that would be me." I tried not to look sullen as the nurse looked at me in disgust, and from all the looks I got from the waiting room. I'll bet my bass they all thought that Trina or Mina were the ones who had the appointment.

"Um.. Right this way Ms. Penn." The nurse said, waving me through the door. Core followed me in, not wanting to miss the chance to see his baby for the first time. _I never expected him to be so excited about the baby, ever since the conference in the rain, he seems so excited, like he can't wait to meet it._

The nurse sent us into a room on the left and told me to sit on the big chair in the middle of the room, and told Core to sit on the chair in the corner, and then she left. "Core, I'm scared." "I know Lanes, I know, don't you think I know that? But just think, we're going to be parents! Do you know how much inspiration for lyrics we can get?!"

My heart sunk. _So that's why you're so excited about the baby.. You can get lyrics from it. What else would you want from it. It's been about the band. It's always been about the band. Is that why you were dating me Core? Just so you could get your lyrics._ My eyes started to water with the first of what was going to be many tears.

"Yeah... We can get a lot of lyrics from it Core.." I said. To be honest, the only reason I probably didn't call him on it was because I feared we would get into a fight. "Lanes, are you crying, why are your eyes watering, is the chair hurting your back?" He asked, grabbing my hand, trying to figure out what was wrong. "I'm fine Core.. Just don't worry about it." He didn't look like he was convinced, but he didn't say anything.

We heard a tiny knock on the door as the doctor walked in. "Mrs. Pe-" She stopped short as he saw me in the chair. "Uhm.. You're Mrs. Penn? Is this some kind of joke?" She asked, putting her hands on her hips. "No. No it's not, thank you very much." Core said, smoke raising from his beanie. "Core, calm down, you know you would be wondering the same exact thing. He just sighed and leaned back into the chair, still holding my hand.

"Very well Mrs. Penn, I am Dr. Alex, nice to meet you." She said. "Now let's see what we have here." She asked me to lift up my shirt as she put on the jelly. "That's cold!" "That's normal." She laughed. She took the stick and put it on my belly, looking for my baby. "Ah. There it is. There's his head, and there's his little hand." She said, pointing to different locations on the screen.

"Would you like a picture?" She asked, smiling. "Wait.. It's a boy?" I asked, my dreamed crushed of having a little girl. "I don't know yet, I just wanted to call it a he. Haha, I figured it would be rude to call him an it." She said, waving it off while she printed off a picture. _Phew.. I might still have my baby girl after all!_

**A/N. Well there you go! I won't be able to update tomorrow, I'm going on a family vacay, and I won't be home until late, so I'll probably be to tired to update tomorrow, I'm sorry guys!**


	11. Corey's Rage

**A/N. Hi! I'm sorry I haven't updated. ;-; Pwese don't be mad. I love y'alls! I still need idea's so PM me your ideas, you just might be in the next chapter! :D I OWN NOTHING.**

**Corey's POV.**

Laney hasn't been talking to me lately, is she mad at me? Why would she be mad at me? This baby might be great. Or maybe that's the problem, maybe she's upset because I made her fatter? I don't see how that could hurt, I'd rather her be upset at me for making her fat, than her be upset at the baby. It isn't the babies fault, it's all mine. _**FUCKING HORMONES.**_

I wonder how Laney's doing.. I've only seen her come down to eat, she hasn't even been to band practice in a few days. "So Hunter, where are you taking me?" I heard Trina ask as she comes down the stairs from her room. _God only knows what there were doing up there.. I guess I don't have much room to talk. _"Somewhere special babe. Trust me, you'll love it."

**Trina's POV.**

_This guy is a total hottie, who needs Nick Mallory when you have hunky farmer boy, Hunter Williams! EEEE! Total fan girl scream! _Hunter lead me out to his car, he opened up the passenger side car door for me. _What a gentleman!_"So Trina, how are you today?" He asked smiling, as he slid into the drivers side. "Great now that I'm with you." I said, hearts taking shape in my eyes, the hearts were the same color as my hair. "You look great today." He said, looking from my hair to my feet.

I had a black and white lace tank top, black shorts, and white flip flops. "Oh.. It's nothing really, haha!" I said, trying to cover the blush from my cheeks. I buckled up at the same time he did, and we both laughed.

He drove us to a club called _Serena _I think it's one of those places where hipsters and whore's hung out, by oh well, I was here with Hunky Hunter Williams. We walked in and I took everything in. There was a dance floor, strobe lights, a fog machine, and a band, but they weren't there yet, but there was awesome music playing.

"Come on Trina! Let's dance!" He said, grabbing my hand and pulling us onto the dance floor. I blushed as our hands made contact, I never blushed this way, not even with Nick. We passed all of the twerkers and the slumers. (**Slumers are people I call who dance to the beat by bobbing their head.) **We danced for half an hour before the band showed up. Since it was late, I guess they had trouble finding the place.

"**I'd like everyone to give a big hand to Grojband, they will be playing the entire night, so give them a hand!" **The DJ said, yelling into his mic. Everyone around me, including Hunter gave them a huge round of applause.

My little brother stepped up to the mic before the rest of his band got there. "HELLO SERENA! HOW ARE YOU ALL DOING TONIGHT?!" He yelled at and asked the crowed. "WHOOOO!" Was all that could be heard from the crowed. By the time things died down a little, the rest of the band come up on stage, but there was a new guy there, where was Laney?

"I'd like to kick things up a notch, is that okay!?" My brother screamed. "YEAHHH!" Was all I could hear. "WELL ALRIGHT THEN!" (**Song is Animal, by Neon Trees) **My little brother began to play his guitar and began to sing.

_Here we go again__  
__I kinda wanna be more than friends__  
__So take it easy on me__  
__I'm afraid you're never satisfied__  
_

___Here we go again__  
__We're sick like animals__  
__We play pretend__  
__You're just a cannibal__  
__And I'm afraid I won't get out alive__  
_

___No, I won't sleep tonight__  
_

___Oh, oh, I want some more__  
__Oh, oh, what are you waitin' for?__  
__Take a bite of my heart tonight__  
__Oh, oh, I want some more__  
__Oh, oh, what are you waitin' for?__  
__What are you waitin' for?__  
__Say goodbye to my heart tonight__  
_

___Here we are again__  
__I feel the chemicals kickin' in__  
__It's gettin' heavier__  
__I wanna run and hide__  
__I wanna run and hide__  
_

___I do it every time__  
__You're killin' me now__  
__And I won't be denied by you__  
__The animal inside of you__  
_

___Oh, oh,I want some more__  
__Oh, oh, what are you waitin' for?__  
__Take a bite ofmy heart tonight__  
__Oh, oh, I want some more__  
__Oh, oh, what are you waitin' for?__  
__What are you waitin' for?__  
__Say goodbye to my heart tonight__  
_

___Hush, hush, the world is quiet__  
__Hush, hush, we both can't fight it__  
__It's us that made this mess__  
__Why can't you understand?__  
__Woah, I won't sleep tonight__  
_

___(I won't sleep tonight)__  
_

___Here we go again__  
__(Here we go again)__  
__(Here we go again)__  
_

___Oh, oh, I want some more__  
__Oh, oh, what are you waitin' for?__  
__Take a bite of my heart tonight__  
__Oh, oh, I want some more__  
__Oh, oh, what are you waitin' for?__  
__What are you waitin' for?__  
__What are you waitin'?__  
_

___(Here we go again) (Oh, oh, oh)__  
__(Here we go again) (Oh, oh, oh)__  
__(Here we go again) (Oh, oh, oh)__  
_

___Say goodbye to my heart tonight__  
_

___Oh, oh, I want some more__  
__Oh, oh, what are you waitin' for?__  
__What are you waitin' for?__  
__Say goodbye to my heart tonight_

Hunky Hunter Williams was hanging onto my hips the whole time we danced, it was so dreamy. I sighed and leaned back into him. The crowed was going nuts for my little brother, even I had to clap a little. They took a minute break before Corey began to sing his next song. **(Dirty Mind by 3OH!3)**

_Dirty mind, dirty mind, d-d-d-d-dirty mind**  
**Dirty mind, dirty mind, d-d-d-d-dirty mind****_

I tried to leave the house but she won't let me out**  
**Deadbolts lock got me strapped to the couch**  
**She's got a dirtier mind than my mouth**  
**I hate to say the more you fuck the better for your health****

She wants me at the party, she wants me at the mall**  
**She wants me in the bathroom stall**  
**She wants me at the party, she wants me at the mall**  
**She wants me in the bathroom stall****

Hey you, I know what you gonna do**  
**I wanna be the person that you do it to**  
**Hey you, I wanna be the person you do, you do, you do, you do****

Hey you, I know what you gonna do**  
**I wanna be the person that you do it to**  
**Hey you, I wanna be the person you do, you do, you do, you do****

Dirty mind, dirty mind, d-d-d-d-dirty mind**  
**Dirty mind, dirty mind**  
**She just wants to fuck me all the time**  
**Time, time, all the time [x3]**  
**She just wants to fuck me all the time****

Of course I'm not mad about too much sex**  
**I'm mad because I gotta be at home by six**  
**Just because you learned a new posi-tion**  
**Fuck it, let's do it in the kitchen****

She wants me at the party, she wants me at the mall**  
**She wants me in the bathroom stall**  
**She wants me at the party, she wants me at the mall**  
**She wants me in the bathroom stall****

Hey you, I know what you gonna do**  
**I wanna be the person that you do it to**  
**Hey you, I wanna be the person you do, you do, you do, you do****

Hey you, I know what you gonna do**  
**I wanna be the person that you do it to**  
**Hey you, I wanna be the person you do, you do, you do, you do****

Dirty mind, dirty mind, d-d-d-d-dirty mind**  
**Dirty mind, dirty mind**  
**She just wants to fuck me all the time**  
**Dirty mind, dirty mind, d-d-d-d-dirty mind**  
**Dirty mind, dirty mind**  
**She just wants to fuck me all the time**  
**Time, time, all the time [3x]**  
**She just wants to fuck me all the time****

D-d-dirty, dirty, dirty**  
**Dirty, dirty mind**  
**Dirty, dirty, dirty**  
**Dirty, dirty mind mind mind mind...****

Dirty mind, dirty mind, d-d-d-d-dirty mind**  
**Dirty mind, dirty mind**  
**She just wants to fuck me all the time**  
**Dirty mind, dirty mind, d-d-d-d-dirty mind**  
**Dirty mind, dirty mind**  
**She just wants to fuck me all the time time time

I gasped at his choice of words for his age. _Did he really just sing that?! Oh my gosh! _Before I could think, I ran away from Hunter, through the back stage, up on stage, and dragged Corey by his ear off the stage. "**JUST WHAT IN THE HELL WAS THAT SONG?! DO YOU EVEN KNOW HOW INAPPROPRIATE THAT SONG IS FOR YOUR AGE?!" **I screamed at him.

"Well it's not my fault Trina! Red wrote it!" He defended himself "Who in the hell is Red?" I asked, furious. "He's our new bass player while Laney is pregnant." he said, shrugging it off. "**SO YOU JSUT ABANDOND LANEY LIKE THAT?!" **I screamed. "Well we need a player while she's out! We really need every gig we can get!" he said, yelling back. "Corey Riffin! I cannot believe you just threw your pregnant girlfriend away like that!" I said, slapping him. "You go home right now and apologize. Right. Now." I said, flames sparking in my hair.

"Pfft. Whatever." he shrugged me off, heading back on stage to play another song.

**A/N. Ohhhh. Corey is getting pissy, why is this? o.O Can you guess? :D Probably not, my mind is weird. Until next time!**


	12. A Liar

**A/N. I'm sorry to announce, I will only be updating every other day, every Monday, Wednesday, Friday, and Saturday night. SORRY GUYS. ;-; I'm really super busy with work. ;_; Forgive meeeee. Anyways, on with the chapter! I OWN NOTHING.**

**Laney's POV.**

I was standing outside the garage, waiting for Corey. I wanted to apologize to him for being a bitch. I don't know how long I was standing/sitting there, a couple of hours maybe? I was just about to go upstairs when I saw Core's car, Grojvan, pull up into the drive way. I stood up to go meet him out there, when I saw someone in the passenger seat. A FEMALE in the passenger seat.

I saw Core get out, and go over and open the car door for her. I hid behind a bush. _I just know something is up. _ Watched as a teen girl got out of the Grojvan and hold Corey's hand, I tried not to gasp. She flipped her perfect blonde hair, and batted her false eyelashes over her bright blue eyes, he smirked at her and leaned in close to her.

I was sick, it took all of my will power to not throw up. _I was supposed to be at the mall today, picking out clothes for the baby! He knew I would be out today! That.. That.. PIG. _I watched them go into the garage, and the famous Grojdoor slamming shut. I sat there in the dirt crying. Reaching out to someone who wasn't there.

I heard giggling and groaning coming from the garage. I couldn't take it. I ran up to my room and packed my bags, like I had been practicing. I knew this day would come. I knew he would get bored of me. I knew that he wouldn't want to tied down at fifteen. I knew he wouldn't love me for long.

I had my bags packed in record time, 4 minutes. I had been practicing this since the third month. I walked back outside and went into the Grojvan. I would only drive to a hotel and ask Kin or Kon to pick it up, since they live so close to the hotel. I put everything in the back, got in the drivers seat and went on my way.

I looked into the rear-view mirror to look at everything for the last time. In the window of the garage, I saw Core taking off is shirt. I allowed myself one tear. I tried to not sob in the car in public, so I tuned the radio. "_Coming up next, Avril Lavigne's, "When You're Gone"."_ The DJ announced. _Oh how perfect. _I heard the piano notes play, and I thought of Kin.

_I always needed time on my own,  
I never thought I'd, need you there when I cry  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone,  
And the bed where you lied,  
Is made up on your side._

When you walk away  
I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?

When you're gone,  
The pieces of my heart are missing you!  
When you're gone,  
The face I came to know is missing too!  
When you're gone,  
All the words I need to hear to always get me through the day...  
And make it OK...  
I miss you.

I've never felt this way before,  
Everything that I do,  
Reminds me of you.  
And the clothes you left,  
They lie on the floor,  
And they smell just like you,  
I love the things that you do!

When you walk away  
I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?

When you're gone,  
The pieces of my heart are missing you!  
When you're gone,  
The face I came to know is missing too!  
And when you're gone,  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day...  
And make it OK...  
I miss you.

We were made for each other,  
Out here forever,  
I know we were,  
Yeah Yeah,  
All I ever wanted was for you to know,  
Everything I do I give my heart and soul,  
I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me...  
Yeah!

When you're gone,  
The pieces of my heart are missing you!  
When you're gone,  
The face I came to know is missing too!  
When you're gone,  
The words I need to hear will always get me through the day...  
And make it OK...  
I miss you!

I couldn't help but thing of all he's done to me in just the past hour, no the past few minutes. I cried to myself, letting more tears fall. I should have known not to think he would stay. I pull up to the hotel and grab two bags and walk in.

The front desk manger did not look happy to see me walk in. "Do you even have any money little lady?" The old hag asked from behind the front desk. "I have a ton of money, thank you" I said snarling at her. "I am the bassist of Grojband." I said, giving her my credit card. Her eyes opened wide.

"My apologies miss! I didn't realize who you were with your poor mascara running down your face!" She exclaimed, handing me a tissue. I gratefully took it and dabbed it on my face. "Here is your room key, have a nice night!" I nodded at her.

I took my bags and went into the elevator. It took all of my willpower to not cry. I told myself I had to wait to get to my room to do that. _You can cry all you want when you get to the room. Just wait until your room. _After what seemed like an impossibly long wait, I arrived at my room. As soon as I opened the door, I slammed it closed at cried.

I sobbed, cried, sobbed, and cried some more. _How could he? I knew he would eventually.. Did he really have to go behind my back? Did he have to go and sleep with her while he was with me? Am I really that bad of a person he wants to go with some bimbo groupie? _

I remembered that the Grojvan was still outside, so I grabbed the phone by the bedside table and dialed Kins number. "Hello?" "Hey Kin, it's me, Laney.." "Laney, what's wrong? You should terrible." Thanks Kin..

"I um.. I got picked up by a friend, and I took the Grojvan to the hotel across the street from your house, I was wondering, could you drive it back to Corey's house for me?" I said, explaining it and taking three deep breaths after it.

"I'll see what I can do.. Are you sure you're okay Lanes?" He sounded worried about me. "Yeah, I'm fine Kin.. Thanks for asking though." I hung up before he could answer. I sat there on my bed when there was a knock on my door.

**A/N. OHHHHH. DRAMMAAA. CLIFFIEESSS. EVERYWHERE. **


	13. The Red Streak

**A/N. Hey! I'm maybe alive. xD. I don't have much for announcements this time, so on with the show. o.o I OWN NOTHING.**

**Laney's POV.**

I wondered who that was, I didn't know anyone knew I was here.. Maybe it's Kin? I got up in a haste and opened the door slowly. Standing before me was Red. What does he want? "Hey Laney.. I uh saw that what happened. Uh.. I was wondering if you were alright." He said, scratching his head. "I-.." I couldn't finish my sentence. I broke down crying into Reds' chest.

"Shh.. Laney, it's alright.. It's all going to be alright.." He said patting my head.. There was something off about how he said that. I didn't really care much.. I just need someone to cry to. "Now get on the bed." Red said pushing me into the room. "What?!" I started freaking. "I have you all to myself now!" He said laughing. His eyes.. Man He was scary.. He kicked the door closed behind him.

I backed up to the wall, scared out of my mind. _He isn't going.. He's not! _I grabbed my arms and threw me onto the bed and crawled on top of me. "Heh.. It was so easy to drug Corey.. Just give him some ecstasy and and some booze, and he doesn't know what the fuck he's doing."

He moved to my stomach, pulling down the skirt I had on. I kicked and scratched, not wanting him to do what I think he was about to. He grabbed my arms and used the rope from his back pocket to tie me up, and put duck tape over my mouth. I was crying, pleading him not to, but he kept on going. He pulled down my panties, not even bothering to take off his own clothes, as he unzipped his pants.

"This will only hurt a lot." He said, pushing his gross disgusting dick into me. I cried, and cried and cried, blood dripping onto the bed, making a streak. I was useless, I couldn't do anything to stop him. _If he hurts my baby.. I will hunt him down with a shot gun... _ I cried out as I felt him fill me with his seed, but my cry was muffled by the duck tape. "HA. I finally got a piece of your sweet ass.. You won't go to the cops now will you?" He asked slyly as he pulled out a knife. He dragged the blade across my cheek. I cried as I ever so slightly felt it cut into my skin, but he pulled away.

He cut my ropes and ran out of the room. I pulled up my skirt, and went into the fetal position, shaking. I felt so violated.. _With Corey.. it was sweet passion, with him.. it was.. it was.. HORROR. _I don't know how long I sat there. But then it hit me. _COREY DIDN'T KNOW! HE DIDN'T KNOW IT WASN'T ME! I HAVE TO GO SEE HIM! _I pulled up my panties, grabbed my bags and ran out the door. The Grojvan was still there thankfully.

I turned on the radio just in time for a song. "Now time for Cher Lloyd's, _Want you back!" _Seriously.. What is with me and my timings?

_Ugh!__  
__Mm, yeah_

___La la la la la, ha ha__  
__Ugh!__  
_

___Hey, boy you never had much game__  
__Thought I needed to upgrade__  
__So I went and walked away way way__  
__Ugh!__  
__Now, I see you've been hanging out__  
__With that other girl in town__  
__Looking like a pair of clowns clowns clowns__  
__Ugh!__  
_

___Remember all the things that you and I did first?__  
__And now you're doing them with her__  
__Remember all the things that you and I did first?__  
__You got me, got me like this: Ugh!__  
__And now you're taking her to every restaurant__  
__And everywhere we went, come on!__  
__And now you're taking her to every restaurant__  
__You got me, got me like this: Ugh!__  
_

___Boy you can say anything you wanna__  
__I don't give a shh, no one else can have ya__  
__I want u back, I want you back__  
__Wa-want you, want you back__  
__Ugh!_

___I broke it off thinking you'd be cryin'__  
__Now I feel like shh looking at you flyin'__  
__I want u back, I want you back__  
__Wa-want you, want you back__  
__Ugh!_

**_Well.. I never broke it off with him.._**_  
_

___Please, this ain't even jealousy__  
__She ain't got a thing on me__  
__Tryin' to rock them ug-a-ly jeans jeans jeans__  
_

_Ugh!__  
__You clearly didn't think this through__  
__If what I've been told is true__  
__You'll be crawling back like boo hoo hoo__  
__Ugh!_

__

_Remember all the things that you and I did first?__  
__And now you're doing them with her__  
__Remember all the things that you and I did first?__  
__You got me, got me like this: Ugh!__  
__And now you're taking her to every restaurant__  
__And everywhere we went, come on!__  
__And now you're taking her to every restaurant__  
__You got me, got me like this: Ugh!__  
_

___Boy you can say anything you wanna__  
__I don't give a shh, no one else can have ya__  
__I want you back, I want you back__  
__Wa-want you, want you back__  
__Ugh!_

___I broke it off thinking you'd be cryin'__  
__Now I feel like shh looking at you flyin'__  
__I want you back, I want you back__  
__Wa-want you, want you back__  
__Ugh!__  
_

___Ohhh, I thought you'd still be mine__  
__When I kissed you goodbye uh oh, uh oh__  
__Ohhh, and you might be with her__  
__But I still had you first uh oh, uh oh__  
_

___Remember all the things that you and I did first?__  
__And now you're doing them with her__  
__Remember all the things that you and I did first?__  
__Yo!_

___Remember all the things that you and I did first?__  
__And now you're doing them with her__  
__Remember all the things that you and I did first?__  
__You got me, got me like this: Oh!__  
_

___Boy you can say anything you want__  
__I don't give a shh, no one else can have ya__  
__I want you back, I want you back__  
__Wa-want you, want you back__  
__Ugh!_

___I broke it off thinking you'd be cryin'__  
__Now I feel like shh looking at you flyin'__  
__I want you back, I want you back__  
__Wa-want u, want u back (Ugh! )__  
_

___Ohhh, I want you back__  
__I want you back__  
__Wa-want you, want you back__  
_

___Ohhh, I want you back__  
__I want you back__  
__Wa-want you, want you back__  
_

By the end of the song, I realized I was singing along to it.. _I kinda like that song, but I've never really listened to it... _I pulled up into Corey's house and practically jumped out of the van. "Corey! Where are you!?" I yelled around the house, looking for him. I looked in our room, Trina's room, _Hunter and her were.. Ew.. _I checked the laundry room, the kitchen, when finally I looked in the garage.

I found him passed out on the couch, butt naked. _Smooth Core, smooth.. _I noticed that the girl wasn't there anymore. I walked over to him and tried to shake him awake he opened his eyes a little, but closed them. "Core! Babe, wake up!" I shook him a little harder. He opened his eyes just a tiny bit. "Laney?" He asked. He opened his eyes half way and looked down.

He realized he was completely naked and jumped up. "What the hell happened to my clothes?!" he yelled. I pointed all around the garage. His beanie on one of the speakers, his shirt on a shelf, his shorts on the hood of Trina's car, and his undies hanging on the Grojdoor. I'd lever seen him look so embarrassed.

"Lanes, did you like, dye your hair blonde for like an hour or something?" He asked, I think it was all coming back to him. "No Corey.. Red drugged you, you slept with some skank." I said looking sullenly at the ground, as I said this, Corey was gathering his clothes. He put on his underwear and shorts before it hit him. "I CHEATED ON YOU?! LANE, BABY, I'M SO SORRY, I DIDN'T KNOW! I- I- I- I- I THOUGHT IT WAS YOU!" I exclaimed, running over to me and hugging me.

"Shh Core! Red told me he had drugged you.. Before he.. he.." Tears sprang to my eyes as I thought of him raping me. "Lanes, what did Red do to you?" He asked, grabbing onto my shoulders, looking my straight in the eye. "He... Raped me Core." I whispered, tears falling from my eyes. He looked shocked to say the least.

"I'll kill him.." he mumbled under his breath. "I'LL KILL THAT SON OF A BITCH." I screamed, throwing things around. He threw an old amp of ours, from when we first started the band. He took deep breaths as he put on his shirt, socks and shoes, opened the Grojdoor, and slammed it back down when he exited.

**A/N. Well.. Laney got raped.. Wonder how that happened. /(_ )\\ /(_)\\ Until next time!**


	14. Real Rage

**A/N. HELLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. No? Okay. ;-; Now, please don't be mad at me if I don't update like at all next week, I don't know if I'll be home per say. I might update once or twice next week, I'm SO sorry guys. ;-; Anyways, on with the chapter.**

**Corey's POV.**

___Red.. Red. RED. RED! __**RED! YOU'RE A FUCKING DEAD MAN, RED. **_I breathed deeply, in and out, in and out. I tried focusing on driving, but it was no use.. All I saw was what Laney explained to me. I gripped the steering wheel so hard my knuckles turned white.

Laney put her hand on my shoulder, trying to calm me down, but it was no use. I have never been so pissed off. Not when Laney was abused, not even when Red drugged me. No.. _He will get his... _He drove near his house before I pulled up. I got out and told Lanes to stay in the car.

I knocked on the door, waiting for that sorry son of a bitch to answer. _What if Laney wasn't already pregnant?! HE COULD HAVE GOTTEN HER PREGNANT, AND WOULDN'T EVEN TAKE CARE OF IT. _Red opened the door a good foot before I charged at him.

**"RED, YOU SICK SON OF A BITCH. I WILL KILL YOU RIGHT HERE!" **I pulled my fist back and bashed it into his face. It made hard, aching sounds. I didn't care. I used my fist and pounded my fist into his cheek. I watched as the impact knocked out a tooth, his cheek swollen.

I punched him harder and harder, until I was out of breath. I dragged him over to his stairs and basked his head into them. I grabbed his shirt and through him at the wall. I didn't even realize I was doing this. All I could see was fury, and the color red, the same color as blood, that was oozing out of Reds' face.

I grabbed his shirt again and pulled him close to my face. **"GIVE ME ONE GOOD FUCKING REASON I SHOULDN'T KILL YOU RIGHT FUCKING HERE." **He just looked at me and smiled. "Because, I gave Laney a whole new look on life, I gave her something any woman would want, a child."

I lost it. I can only remember blood.. Blood everywhere. None of it was mine.. The police are dragging me from what I think was Red. I remember being put into the cop car. I remember a quiet sobbing...

_**-time skip transition- **_

__"All rise for the honorable Judge Huffman." I stood up next to my lawyer. _Fuck... I'm in this one deep.. I almost killed Red, but that sorry dick deserved it. _"Alright, let's get this court in session" said Judge Huffman, so I sat back down.

My lawyer was the first one up. "Judge, I would like to first state the fact, that Red is a convicted rapist, and I was also like to state that Red, has raped and abused my clients girlfriend, in all fairness, I do believe that my client was just defending his girlfriend, which he does have a right to do."

The Judge looked like she understood, she turned to Red and his lawyer. "Red, I want to call you to the stand." She said, challenging his lawyer to say any different. Red slowly rolled over to the side of the stand, since he couldn't get up the stair on his wheelchair. An officer pulled the microphone over and set it next to him.

My lawyer stood up. "I'll take this, Judge Huffman." She looked surprised, but allowed it. "Mr. Geraria, is it true that you had sexually assaulted my clients' spouse?" He asked, looking straight into his eyes. Red looked like he was about to piss his pants.

"It... I-.. I raped her." He said, his voice breaking as he buried his head in his hands, sobbing. The Judge looked utterly disgusted, and spoke up. "Now Mr. Geraria, do you think you deserved what came to you?" She asked over his sobbing. I saw him slowly nod his head.

"Then I say, and I'll bet that the jury agrees with me, Mr. Riffin is free of all charges." She looked out into the jury, and she saw them all nodding their heads. "Then by all means," She looked at me. "You are free."

"EHHH!" I heard from the back of the crowed, I walked so I could see who fan girled, and I saw Laney running toward me. "COREY YOU'RE FREE!" He tackle hugged me, and I never let go, even though see fell on top of me. We shook hands with my lawyer and walked out into my car, and I opened the passenger side door for her, then got in myself.

"You're crazy Core.. you really are." She said, looking at me lovingly. I took my hand and rubbed her belly, feeling my baby kick, and I smiled. "I did it because you mean to much to me Lanes, you always have." I smiled at her, looked out at the road. She smiled back.

We arrived at my house and we went into my garage. "I have a song I wrote for you, while you were in the slammer." I smiled a little and sat on the Grojcouch. She grabbed my guitar, which was a bit of a surprise for me, and she started playing.

_You know that I'm a crazy bitch  
I do what I want when I feel like it  
All I wanna do is lose control oh oh  
But you don't really give a shit  
You go with it go with it go with it  
Cause you're fucking crazy rock'n'roll_

You said hey  
What's your name  
It took one look  
And now I'm not the same  
Yeah you said hey  
And since that day  
You stole my heart  
And you're the one to blame

Yeah  
And that's why I smile  
It's been a while  
Since every day and everything has  
Felt this right  
And now you're turning it all around  
And suddenly you're all I need  
The reason why I smile  


_Last night I blacked out I think  
What did you, what did you put in my drink  
I remember making out and then oh oh  
I woke up with a new tattoo  
Your name was on me and my name was on you  
I would do it all over again_

You said hey (hey)  
What's you name (What's your name)  
It took one look  
And now I'm not the same  
Yeah you said hey (hey)  
And since that day (since that day)  
You stole my heart  
And you're the one to blame

Yeah  
And that's why I smile  
It's been a while  
Since everyday and everything has  
Felt this right

_And now you're turning it all around  
And suddenly you're all I need  
The reason why I smile  
The reason why I smile  
_

_You know that I'm a crazy bitch  
I do what I want when I feel like it  
All I wanna do is lose control  
You know that I'm a crazy bitch  
I do what I want when I feel like it  
All I wanna do is lose control_

And that's why I smile  
It's been a while  
Since everyday and everything has  
Felt this right  
And now you're turning it all around  
And suddenly you're all I need  
The reason why I smile  
The reason  
The reason why I smile  
The reason why I smile  


I was smiling just by the song. I walked up on stage, kissing her passionately. "I love you Lanes.. I always have." "I love you too Corey.. I always will."

**A/N. ANNNND we're done.. xD How'd you like it? Review. :D Maybe I might wrap this up soon, lol no, I'll keep it going.**_  
_


End file.
